I'm Still Breathing
by Livinglife011
Summary: All human what happens when the famous Rose Mazur singer/actress a known partier secretly gets sent to boarding school after being rushed to the emergency room for alcohol drug abuse. Now at school she is Rose Hathaway a "normal" girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**All human what happens when the famous Rose Mazur singer/actress and known partier secretly gets sent to boarding school where she will be disguised and become just playing old Rose Hathaway. Who will she meet? Who will she choose who will come back to sweep her off her feet. **_

_**Hello well this is my story of Rose gets sent to boarding school as punishment by her mom give it a chance and let me know if I should continue. **_

_**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns all of the characters used in this story **_

**RPOV**

"Mom I don't see the point in me going to school now after all these years" I groaned trying once again to get her to change her mind.

You see I have been homeschooled all my life and she decided now when I'm seventeen almost eighteen that I have to go to school

"I told you Rose you need a break from New York, from the city, from all of the paparazzi." She said calmly with her guard mask on.

You see my mom was a body guard for different actors and singers. That's how I got into this business. She started my career but now her basically dumping me at good'ol academy.

"Remember Rose here you are Rose Hathaway not Rose Mazur you are not famous here." She said reminding me again for the millionth time.

Maybe I should explain. You see I'm a famous singer/actress. And my Fans and everybody else knows me and Rose Mazur the beautiful brunette with dark eyes. My last hope for not going to this stupid school was saying that I couldn't go to school without giving the paparazzi a field day. But of course she had an idea for that.

I turned to the rearview mirror and looked at the reflection that didn't look like me what's so ever. I needed a disguise and since I refused to cut or dye my hair they decided to just put in even longer dark purple extensions. They actually blended in with my hair nicely you couldn't even tell they were extension the hair dresser said that I didn't have to worry about taking them out and putting them back in. he said to just treat them like my normal hair. And boy these extensions and my dark almost black hair made me look a little punkish.

Which I didn't mind at all it actually suited me. I moved my gaze from my hair to my normally dark brown eyes were now icy blue. And to complete my new punkish look I had ripped black skinners with a purple tank top. And black Sperry's and some bracelets and rings **(if you want to see roses new look check out my profile)**

"Sis relax it's not the worst thing ever" my brother Mason Commented who was sitting next to Eddie the quieter twin of the two

I looked back and scowled at them "how come they don't have to go" I asked glaring at my brothers

"Because they weren't the ones who snuck out to go partying and drinking illegally and then end up passed up on the front porch" she said clenching the steering wheel.

Right I had forgotten about that yea that wasn't my finest moment. It was because of that, that thers was now rumors going around saying that I was dead. I had my reasons for mu recklessness. Some people cut their risk and I drink so what.

I sighed looking out the window "why can't I just go with dad" I asked trying one last time

"Because the whole point of this is to get you away from the party scene." She said sighing "were here"

We pulled up to big tall gates. We got out of the car and walking to the front office I assumed when I saw my chance. Somebody had stopped and talked to my mom leaving her momentarily distracted. And I took my chance I bolted away to where I have no Idea but if I was going to spend a year here I was going to explore a bit first.

I came across a big set of wooden doors that looked like they led to the commons or something

Maybe Liss was here. Liss was my best friend my mom guarded her mom and we grew pretty close she was like my little sister since she was two years younger than me. But we still had fun.

I opened the big door and as soon as I opened it all eyes were on me. Well I might as well make entrances. I looked around and soon enough I saw a platinum blonde head of hair.

I walked right over knowing she wouldn't recognize me. I walked over with a smirk every guy there eyed me up and down except for the one who had Liss in her lap. And Liss just looked at me curiously

"Well hello there" I said and Lissa just squealed and launched at me squeezing me into a bear hug.

"OMG guys this is Rose the one I told you all about" Liss practically gushed.

I chuckled and introduced myself "Hi everyone" I said with a smile

"Oh well rose this is Christian my boyfriend, that's his sister Tasha, that's Dimitri, Adrian, Mia, and you know Andre." She said with a smile. And looked from me to Andre. You see me and Andre kind of had a thing last summer but we never went passed kissing. I couldn't go further especially because of where _he_ was it just didn't feel right.

I looked at Andre and gave him my man eater smile and winked at him he just smirked like he had a secret which I guess he does now.

"Hey Rose long time now see" he said with a sexy smirk.

"Yea we'll just have to fix that now wont we" I said

I then looked around the table **(I'm not going to go to deep into what everyone looks like)** and saw the Tasha girl glaring at me. What the hell was her problem? Then I looked at the guy next to her he was hot and from the way he was eyeing me I could tell the feeling was mutual. I looked back at Tasha and saw she was practically sitting on his lap. I looked back at the guy Dimitri I think is his name he had muscles but not too much and his hair I usually didn't go for guys with long hair but he made it work. He caught me staring and through on a sexy smirk. And boy was he sexy. I winked at him and in turn cause the bitch to clutch his arm.

I laughed out loud maybe the school wasn't that bad. "Oh Rose I got you a present" Lissa squealed bring me out of my thoughts.

"What did you get me?" I asked with a sigh I hated when she got me presents

She dug in her purse and pulled out a cherry blow pop my eyes immediately brightened and I snatched it from her hand and ripped it open. As Lissa giggled. You I always had this freaky obsession with lollipops.

"Oh yea Liss told us about your obsession with lollipops. But she never told us why so do tell?" Adrian asked he was kind of hot he looked to be about my age.

So I lean over the table "You really wanna know?" I purred as I seductively sucked on the lollipop he along with every other guy at the table visibly gulped and nodded. And Liss rolled her eyes and smiled she already knew what I was going to say. "Cause if you suck hard enough you eventually get a surprise at the end" I said with a wink and sucked on the lollipop for emphasizes and sat back.

Me and Liss laughed as all the guys shuttered and squirmed in their seats. Adrian was the first to recover and hit on me again "so what's a plus for a guy for you?" he asked putting on his own seductive grin.

I pulled the sucker out of my mouth slowly before answering "Cars…Fast Cars" I said getting up noticing my mom at the entrances of the cafeteria "Well I'll see you all later" I said and with that I bolted for the exit and I distantly heard my mother yell "ROSE!" as soon as the doors closed shut behind me

Once I had found a suitable hiding spot I pulled out my Iphone and made the call I've been waiting all day to make.

"Rose where in the world are you" I heard my mom yell

I smirked in satisfaction. "Hello dear momma put me on speaker I want my darling brothers to hear me"

She sigh "okay your on speaker" she said sounding annoyed

"Well here's a proposition and twins you are going to accept. Whoever makes through the whole day without getting caught and makes it to the center of the commons at exactly 3:00 wins and they don't have to stay here" I said with a smirk

"Your on sis" I heard mason yell

"Catch me if you can." I said and I hung up before my mother could even argue.

This was going to be fun.

_**Mkay so what do yall think let me know if you think I should continue with this story or not Oh and I'm looking for a beta if any of you are interested **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello well I got a pretty good response to this so without further or doo here's chapter 2 **_

_**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns all of the character. **_

**RPOV**

After I finished my phone call I began to walk around. When all of a sudden I bumped into a wall. Well I thought it was a wall until I looked up to see the kid from before. Shit he's a freaking giant

"Oh my bad" he said puling me out of my thoughts

"Dude you're freaking huge" I said hey I might as well voice my thoughts right

"Umm….Thank you?" he said shyly taking a step back and looking anywhere but me.

"Hey it was a compliment" I said trying to make him feel better "how old are you any ways?" I asked trying to make conversation

"Umm I'm fifteen" he said brightly my mouth dropped what he was two years younger than me and he has over a foot of height on me. "And you?" he asked quickly when he noticed my expression

"Umm… I'm… I'm seventeen" I stuttered out by his expression he was shocked. "You okay?" I asked

"Umm yea so what brings you to good'ol ?" he asked as we began to start walking.

"Umm long story…lets just say I got into some trouble." I said not really wanting to tell him

He didn't push the topic which I was thankful for "so how did you come up with this little game of yours?" he asked laughing

I laughed "how do you know about that" I said with a chuckle

"Your mom put you on speaker so everyone who was at our table heard." He laughed thinking of something "you should have seen her face when you hung up on her she was pissed" he said laughing his laugh was warm and wonderful I loved it

"Sooo?" he said pressing his question from before

"Well first it fun messing with my mom second I don't want to be here and third its better then filling out paper work." I said smiling

"Ohh" was all he said "You know this place really isn't that bad" he said as we sat down in a soft patch of grass. "You'd be surprised the people you would meet." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets shyly.

I laughed at his nervousness "yea you would be surprised the fun you could have outside of here and the different people you could meet" I said leaning back on my elbows letting the sun hit my face I closed my eyes "shouldn't you be in class or something" I asked

"Nope I'm supposed to be showing you around" he said like it was the most obvious thing ever

"Why?" I asked sitting up to get my purse to get a sucker.

"They gave me the day off to be your tour guide they said that my grades were good enough for me to take the day off" he said laughing when he saw the sucker "I think you have a problem?" he said gesturing to the sucker

"Ohh trust me I know I have a problem." I said smirking suddenly I felt really flirty. "It just a shame they don't make blow pops bigger. I hate small lollipops. They can never satisfy my needs" I said while laying down side way propping myself up on my elbow

He propped up his knee. Hmm I wonder what he hiding I thought "and what needs will those be." He asked stuttering.

I laughed "well you just have to find that out by yourself" I said seductively. He visibly gulped. I lay down on my back

"Hey soo what's the story with you and the bitch?" I asked after a while of silence

He looked at me confused and then it dawned on him "ohh Tasha. Yea she can get a little protective." He said kind of annoyed. I nodded for him to continue. "We broke up two months ago. But she's still very protective" he said I laughed

"And bitchy" I added "well I see you later tour guide" I said while getting up

"Call me Dimitri" he said quickly getting up "where are you going?" I heard him ask as I walked away

I turned around walking but kept walking backwards "no clue. I guess we'll find out" I said and with that I walked away

**DPOV**

God she was amazing she spoke her mind and she was the sexiest girl I have ever met. Her style was different and definitely not someone I would go for but there was something about her. I wanted to get to know her. No I needed to get to know her.

After Rose left I decided to go back to class what else was I going to do. So I went to my philosophy class Mr. Alto taught this class. He was annoying as hell and to top it all off he sucked at teaching. Half way through class Rose walked in from the back door. Mr. Alto just ignored her and carried on teaching.

"So class the Cuban missile crises was the closest our world came to destroying the earth. The United states had stored Atomic bombs in Cuba…" Stan was cut off by somebody laughing.

Everyone's attention toward the back where Rose stood laughing "Excuse me is there something wrong?" Stan asked Rose with an annoyed expression

"Ohh there's a lot wrong." Rose said getting her laughter under control.

"Do tell?" Stan said glaring at her

"First is the fact that you're teaching these students the wrong information." Rose said calmly

"I'm a 30 year old man who has a master's degree in History I think I know more than you do." Stan said it was like a tennis match we all turned our attention back to Rose

"Yeah well let me tell you the truth the Cuban missile crises happened because the United States noticed that the Soviet Union had Atomic bombs in Cuba. But the U.S. did have missiles in turkey pointing to Moscow" Rose said.

Wow sexy and smart I think I just fell in love

"Get out!" Stan yelled

Rose just laughed "you're just mad because I'm right… I really hope the senior teachers aren't like you cause you suck at teaching" rose sneered

"Hmm really I'm surprised you made it to your senior year without getting kicked out or pregnant" Stan Sneered WHOA What the fuck that was just uncalled for and not true at all. By the look of Stan face he knew what he said was extremely wrong

Rose just smiled "I'm sure the principal will like to hear about that little comment" rose said and then walked out.

**RPOV**

I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost three. SHIT!

I bolted for the Commons I had one more minute. I ran and I opened the door just to be grabbed by someone I looked up and saw my little brother Eddie looking scared to death

"YOU!" I yelled I tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge "Eddie let go!" I yelled punching his chest

"Sorry sis but I'm not going to let Mase lose to you" he said holding me in place

I looked behind him and saw Mason burst through the doors. Eddies grip loosened just enough I got out of eddies grip and tackled Mason to the ground.

"GET HER EDDIE!" mason yelled as I got up mason pulled my foot soo I fell again. Then mason got up and dashed I tried to grab him but Eddie pulled me back.

I saw mason throw his fist in the air "YEA!" he yelled

"NOOO!" I yelled I hid my face with my hair and fake cried. Hey what can I say I am an actress

"Nice real mature you lost so stop being so dramatic" I heard my mom say from above me. I was still on the ground.

I turned around and laid on my back looking up at her "Mom telling an Actress to stop being Dramatic is pretty stupid don't you think" I told her lifting up my hands for her to help me up. "Mom I'm serious have you seen the teachers here they suck"

"I'm not putting you here for you to learn I already know you're smart. I'm putting you here so you won't get into trouble" she said

I sighed defeated then I saw Eddie that traitor!

"You!" I yelled pointing to Eddie. "_Etu Brute"_ I said quoting Julius Caesar

"Sorry sis but he's my twin" he said hiding behind my mom I glared at him he was such a momma's boy

"Hey you know what I like it here I think I'm going to stay." Mason said walking over to us

"Great there you have it now I don't have to stay" I said hoping

"No you're staying" she said in a finalizing tone

"Fine slap on the cuffs and take me to my jail cell" I said holding up my hands

My mom just rolled her eyes and walked to the front office I was fixing to run when suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed my arms and picked me up off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down" I yelled then I looked up to see my body guards dragging me to my doom.

_**Not a lot happened in the chapter so I apologize but I need some more ideas so help me out and let me know what you want to see in this story thanks **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed they really do put a smile on my face. So here's chapter 3 **_

_**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns all the characters **_

**RPOV**

After what seemed forever my mom finally left. Which was great because now I could get ready. Derek was going to pick me up and then we were going to go to a party. I had found this little gate out by the woods when I was exploring so I had told him to pick me up there.

I put on a gray ripped shirt that showed a lot of cleavage. With a short jean skirt. And my favorite over the knee boots they had no heel so they were easier to run in. I put on a gray smoke eye that brought out my blue contacts. I curled my hair in long flowy waves that gave me an erotic look. **(Outfit link on profile) **

Ifinished getting ready and now I was off to sneak out I opened my window and looked down. The fall wasn't that bad I grabbed my bag and threw it down then I jumped down and landed cleanly on my feet. I was used to these kinds of falls.

I looked around then I dashed toward the woods if I was caught sneaking out on my first night my mother would kill me. I turned my head and looked back. Which was not a good idea considering I ran into somebody and we just so happen to be on a hill so we tumbled down the hill two strong arms wrapped around me as we fell I closed my eyes shut and hung on for dear life. Then we suddenly stopped rolling.

I looked up to see who it was I was laying on and I found a very sexy Russian.

"are you alright" he asked looking at me with his deep dark brown eyes.

"Uhh yea sorry I was just uhhh" what the heck I'm usually the queen of excuses

"Just making you escape" he said with a playful smirk

"Hey I was going to come back but hey a girl got to have fun right?" I said laughing then I realized that his arms were still wrapped around me he must have too because he slowly let me go and helped me up.

"Ohh really well if I may ask where were you going to go to find your so called fun" he said putting quotes around the word fun.

"Well why don't you come and find out." I said with a smirk and then I turned to walk toward the woods then I heard footsteps following me. I turned around shocked

"What a guy has to have fun too right" he said with a sexy smirk

Wow I didn't think he would actually come. I nodded and walked toward the woods we walked in silence but it was in no means uncomfortable. It was nice.

"I didn't really get you as the type of guy who is a party animal." I said looking up at the sky.

"Really and what type of guy am I?" he said smiling

"The good boy who never does anything wrong anything reckless"

"Well your somewhat right" he mumbled I laughed he was nervous

We had made it to the woods and I was fixing to pull my phone out when suddenly lights flashed on blinding me. But I knew those lights.

"Derek I swear to fucking god you better turn off those damn light!" I yelled

A Blonde head of hair popped up from the driver's seat "my bad Rosie I thought you were some teacher or something" he said turning his high beam lights off he walked up to me "Whoa like the hair" he said. **(If you want to see what he looks like I have a pic of him on my profile)** while coming up to me and giving me a hug "I missed you Rosie"

"Hey what's with the Rosie" I said getting annoyed

"I don't know it suits you" he said with a smirk

"Well if you want to wake up a man tomorrow I suggest you stop" I said looking at him seriously

Then somebody cleared there throat oh yea I completely forgot Dimitri was here. "Oh Derek this is Dimitri is it okay if he comes?" I asked batting my eyelashes

"Umm if he fits." Derek said gesturing to his two seater Porsche 918 Spyder. (Car on profile) Have I mentioned I loved fast cars well I love them even more now because two seats and three people doesn't usually work so that leaves no other option I'm going to have to sit in a particular sexy Russians lap. "Hmm? Well I guess I have to sit in your lap" I said to Dimitri trying to act nonchalant. "You don't mind do you?" I asked looking at Dimitri from beneath my eye lashes. "No... Not at all" he stuttered out I smiled at the effect I had on him. We made our way to the car and Dimitri got in first he had to push the seat back all the way for his long legs to fit I looked down and noticed the tight fit hmm this was going to be an interesting car ride. I sat down and positioned myself so that my legs were facing the car door and my back toward Derek. Dimitri started fidgeting with his hands not knowing what to do with them. "Dimitri could you put your arm around her waist to make sure she doesn't fall backward" Derek said I smiled he knew me too well I turned my head and looked at him over my shoulder and winked at him. He smirked knowingly. "Roza is this alright?" Dimitri asked nervously His nervousness was so cute. "Its fine Dimitri we are friends" I said giving him my best innocent look DPOV For the love of god not even a day this girl has been here and she already has me breaking dozens of rules. I'm no good little boy she thinks I am but I'm also not the type to be sneaking out this late. And not to mention that I will have this Beautiful sexy woman on my lap for the next hour where I could feel her amazingly toned and firm butt in my lap and other places to be more specific. Was my dream come true, except for the fact that, that meant that she could fill certain specific thing grow well that was going to be a problem. I have already embarrassed myself too many times tonight. I groaned internally this was going to be a very long car ride. There you have it chapter 3 I will update again on Monday since I'm going camping tonight where I will have no internet but I will have paper and pen so that I can just type up the next chapter Monday. Hope yall have a good Easter and thanks for the reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A little late and a little short but here it is. Chapter 4 **_

_** P.S: I just want to say that Rose will have purple hair and Blue contacts unless I say she takes them off. **_

_** Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns all characters**_

**RPOV**

Derek started the car and started driving since we were in the wood and it was a bit bumpy. I smirked and shifted myself so that I was facing the driver's seat. And I could lean on the door. When I did this I felt Dimitri pulling his hands away. Well no way in hell was he going to ruin my fun. So I snuggled up laying my head on his chest

I felt him tense up. Haa that's exactly the reaction I was looking forward. I inwardly laughed when I saw him fidgeting with his hands again. I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me. "Dimitri relax" I whispered in his ear.

He grunted in response well someone does have some balls "I'm not as inexpericend as you think Roza. I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He whispered back.

"Good because I'm not as experienced as you think I am" I whispered and it was the truth. I I have only ever had one serious relationship and well I guess you can say he was well is the love of my life.

**DPOV**

We had finally made it to the party that was probably the most enjoyable hour of my life andddd I found out that Roza is a little more complicated than I thought. And even though rose thought that I was a "good" kid I wasn't I had my fair share of partying and drinking last year but when momma caught me smoking weed I knew I had to turn my life and my grades around so I did.

We got to the club and there was the longest line. And I was walking to the back of it but Rose Walked straight to the front. What was she going to do?

"Hey there" she said to the guard with a wink

"Hey there Beautiful" the Guard said back and let us in

WHAT THE HELL how did she do that man is that what she does all the time. I am no longer going to wait in a line I will just take Rose with me. Wow she was amazing

When we got inside the music was Blaring through the speakers. It was dark but the room was lit by Glow sticks and flashing lights. So this is what a rave looked like. Rose walked to the bar and I just followed.

"Hey give me Vodka with Tonic water. Do you want anything?" she said turning to me. I just nodded as I looked around then I saw Derek Dancing with some girls.

"Here you go so what do you think of my secret life" she asked. Giving me my drink

"If it's so secret why did you bring me?" I asked actually wanting to know

"I don't know… hey I love this song" she said gulping the last of her drink down then running off to the dance floor

I just watched fascinated by her moves she was shuffling I knew that much of this kind of dancing. I didn't really dance I always just stand in the corner watching. Then a club song came on and Rose just continued dancing. Then some guy came and grabbed her by her waist and started grinding against her. I turned around angrily and ordered another drink hoping it would calm me down how could someone just grab her like that everyone saw her come in with me.

Suddenly Two girls came up to me giggling they were obviously drunk and high. If it weren't for that little fact they would actually be decent. "Hey there sexy want to dance?" one of the girls ask.

I shook my head "no thanks" I said shooting them down

The girls were obviously weren't happy about my answer cause the stormed off angrily I chuckled under my breath jeeze chicks these days.

"Hey let's dance?" I heard rose say from behind me I turned around. And sure enough she was there. I nodded because if I was dancing with Rose then that meant no one else could.

We Danced and Danced like there were no one else in the room. Rose looked up at me pulling my neck down why grinding her body into mine. I growled god her body felt amazing pressed against mine. I had, had sex with Tasha and it was alright she was a little bit too experienced and that was a complete turn off. But being with Rose felt right. Rose makes me things I never thought about by just her touch. Roza was gorgeous beautiful with curves in all the right places. I liked Rose I liked Rose a lot.

**RPOV**

DAMN! I drank too much I don't even remember what happen. I looked around and then I noticed I was in nothing but my black lace undergarments. I gasp what the hell. I took a deep breath and turned my head I gasp and then I felt myself being pulled to him I looked under the covers and sighed in relief he was still dressed. I could not break the one rule _he_ had.

I slipped out of the covers trying not to wake him up hopefully I could sneak out of here with waking him.

I looked around looking for my clothes I found my shirt and threw it on then I grabbed my skirts and was about to pull it up…

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked sounding like he was fully awake

SHIT

_**I don't really like this chapter but I wanted it up tonight so yea oh and we will ind out more about who "he" is next chapter I probably won't update again till Wednesday or Friday because we have testing at school so I don't know how tired I will be. Hope everyone had a happy Easter. And thanks for all your reviews they mean a lot **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I AM SOOOO sorry for the late update but after my exams I was exhausted and I was honestly tired of reading and writing since the majority of last week I spent literally sitting at a desk and reading then writing and essay so I had to take a break from the writing for a bit but I'm back so no worries I will try and update every other day so fingers crossed that I have the time well enough of my rambling without further or due here's Ch. 5 enjoy let me know what you think :D **_

_**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns everything sadly even the hot sexy Russian **_

**RPOV **

"UMMMM… I was just going to go to my room I have things to do today." I said as I pulled my skirt up. Which wasn't entirely a lie I did the rest of my thing were coming in today and so was my prized possession.

"Well you it's not polite to walk out on somebody." Dimitri said with an amused smile.

SHIT! Did we do anything god this damn headache I can't remember anything well I might as well ask right it wouldn't hurt right? "Umm…Dimitri did we do anything?" I asked looking at the ground

There was a pause then I heard him laugh "NO rose you passed out as soon as we got you back to the car." He said getting up and walking me to the door

"Umm. Okay thanks for taking care of me bye." I said trying to get out of this embarrassment as fast as I could but when I was about to walk out of the open door I was stopped by somebody gasping then I felt somebody slap me. WHAT THE HELL WHOEVER DID THAT IS GOING TO PAY!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled looking up I saw a pissed off Tasha.

"THAT WAS FOR LAYING A HAND ON MY BOYFRIEND!" Tasha yelled then tried to push me

I did say try I grabbed her by her risk and shoved her backwards into the wall in the hall way "I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND SEEING AS YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" I yelled getting in her face but then the stupid bitch had the balls to slap me again. If she thought she could get away with that a second time she was way off.

I pulled my fist back and knocked her over punching her on the right side of her jaw she looked up at me shocked "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU HEAR ME OR I WONT MISS THE PRETTY LITTLE TARGET A LITTLE TO LEFT" I yelled the stormed off

I should have broken her nose DAMN IT! But I didn't want her to have proof that I hit her. Ahhh I swear the chick has some serious issues. I thought as I walked back to my dorm

**DPOV**

I know I shouldn't have but it was just too much… I busted out laughing at the shocked look on Tasha's face that somebody actually hit her back. Tasha was a senior who made her Queen Bitch of the school nobody dared to stand up against her and I couldn't say anything because she was my girlfriend and my best friend's sister. It was actually because of Christian that I had gotten with Tasha in the first place well him and Lissa had kind of pushed the idea.

"You're laughing when that fucking bitch just hit you're not going to do anything." She Screeched

After controlling my laughter I spoke "Tasha you kind of deserved it you hit her first remember."I told her trying to be gentle which obviously didn't work because she just yelled in frustration I'm guessing and left. I sighed and walked back into my room thinking about last night.

_Flashback_

_ "Do you know that you're pretty hot for a youngster" Rose slurred as I was walking her to my room. She lived in the second story and I knew I couldn't get her there without alerting the guardians so my plan was to take her to my room and she could sleep on the bed and me on the couch. Rose was pretty much wasted she actually surprised me by the amount of alcohol she consumed before getting tipsy. She was well let's just say that she was a very erotic drunk, and having her sit on my lap on the way back was both enjoyable and painful. _

_ "Well you're not so bad yourself" I chuckled trying to be quiet. I lifted rose up bridal style and placed her on my bed that was thankfully right next to the window. After climbing in myself I closed the window and turn to face a grinning Rose. What was she up to? _

_ The next thing I know she pulls me down over her and brought her lips to mine. GOD her lips felt great against mine I felt her hands go down my chest and up as the slid underneath my shirt. I groaned at the feel of her hands on me. I couldn't help it. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around me. I broke the kiss and brought my lips to her neck and nipped the sensitive skin that was behind her ear. _

_ "Dimitriiiiiiiiiii" she half moaned half slurred. _

_It was the slur that brought me back to reality the reality that said Rose was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. I sat up and looked down at her. _

_ "Hey I'm not done with you" she said as she straddled my lap. And bent to kiss my neck but I stopped her. _

_ "Rose I can't your drunk." I said trying my hardest to keep the husky sound out of my voice. _

_ "I'm not that drunk" she said pouting. I sighed and pulled her off of me and put her next to m. I got off the bed and went to get a blanket from my closet. "where are you going to sleep?" she asked while I was in the closet I heard the bed move I assumed she was getting comfortable but when I walked back to my room Rose was in her underwear I couldn't help myself but stare at her perfect body. "See something you like tour guide" she giggled and then tried to walk toward me but stumbled and caused her to fall into my chest. Good lord is she trying to kill me. _

_ "Opps. My bad" Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me down to meet her lips. Her perfect soft luscious lips. _

_ I trailed my lips from her mouth to her ear how I had that much control I had no idea " Rose I really like you I don't want to mess this up I like you a lot. You're so beautiful but I can't your drunk. "I said while pulling back _

_ Rose sighed but nodded "Okay then will you at least cuddle with me." She asked looking up from under her eyelashes I couldn't refuse so I climbed into bed and I expected her to put her clothes back on but nooo she just got right under the covers and snuggled right into my chest half naked!_

_End of Flashback _

I was hoping that she would remember the end of the night where I well told her I had a crush on her. Well I guess I will have to do it again.

I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt along with my boots and duster and got out of the door hoping I could catch rose at breakfast.

**RPOV**

I stopped in the lounge and picked up a water and aspirin for my headache my hangovers never lasted long but I wanted my head ache as quick as possible

I got to my room and all my things were here they were in boxes but they were here I went to a box. That had clothes in it and pulled out a pair of shorts and a crop top. Today trying to tone down the whole punk rock look I had. I took out my blue contacts hoping to give my eyes a rest. I focused on my makeup and hair I needed to look good today I checked my phone and saw that our web chat was still on. I was excited I hadn't talked to Brian in over a month and he hadn't seen the "new" me so I did my eyes with shimmery gray and black eye shadow and I curled my hair in big curls and I put a braid hair band in my hair and making my bangs swoop to the side **(outfit on profile)**

I put on my necklace that held the memory of our last night together.

Once I was finished I put my contacts back in and grabbed my favorite thing in the world my macbook pro it was the only way I could talk to Him face to face.

I pulled on my gold Sperry's and walked toward the Cafeteria hoping to eat something before I talked to Brian.

I grabbed two donuts and water and walked to the lunch table where everyone sat Lissa frowned when she saw my laptop she didn't like what Brian being away did to me. "How long?" she asked I knew what she was asking she was asking how long it had been since I had talked to him

"A month" I answered as I sat on the edge of the table knowing that I would be leaving in a little bit. She nodded

After I practically swallowed my doughnuts I opened my laptop and saw that he invited me to chat I smiled and picked up my laptop and walking out of the cafeteria I was excited and nervous of finally seeing him again you see me and Brian were high school sweet hearts so to speak he was 2 years older than me so we were together for is junior and senior year Brian was also the reason why I never went any further then just kissing with a boy. Brian was the love of my life.

I sat on the bench. And clicked accept and his smiling face popped up

"Hey beautiful" he said

"Hey army brat" I said smiling

**Well there you go I hoped you enjoyed it **

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I just want to say thankyou for all your reviews they really mean a lot well here's ch.6 **_

**RPOV**

"How have you been? How is it out there in Afghanistan?" I asked yes Brian was in the army and 2 years ago he was deployed to Iraq. I was devastated and we had decided to break up he didn't want me to wait for him when I was so young, but he was always in my heart he was mine and I was his and we both knew that.

But seeing your smiling face reminds me of what I'm fighting for" Brian was always so corny

I laughed "well you would see it a lot more if you would come back to me how much longer are you there for." I said smiling sadly

"I still have a whole year left beautiful. But don't be sad I might get leave for a weekend or something so turn that frown upside down. Enough about me how have you been I see you have changed a lot." He said looking at me purple hair

I laughed and looked around seeing if anyone could hear me "oh that. Well you see I got into some trouble and I'm grounded and for the time being Rose Mazur is in rehab or pregnant" I said quoting the newspapers

Brian laughed "so who are you now missy?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway reporting for duty sir" I said dramatically Brian was a 1st lieutenant in the army.

He laughed god how much I had missed his laugh it was contiguous and got me laughing "God I miss your laugh" he said repeating my previous thoughts

I heard the beeping noise coming from the other end that signaled that we didn't have much time left "How much longer?" I asked getting teary eyed I knew he could talk for long but it went by so fast.

"1 minute" he said sighing

I closed my eyes and let a lone tear fall "I love you" I said my voice cracking

"I love you too I miss you." He said looking at me with his green eyes

The beeping sound beeped again "See you later beautiful stay strong."

I smiled letting my tears fall freely now and nodded "See you later army Brat." I saw him laugh out right and gave me a million dollar smile right before the screen went blank. I reached out and touched the screen hoping that this would be a dream and he would come back to me but I knew that wouldn't happen. I sighed and quickly wiped my tears away I had to be strong for Brian for when he comes back to me.

I got up and went to my room today was Saturday so that meant no classes and I was in no mood to socialize. As I was rounding I bumped into somebody I looked up and saw Dimitri

"Hey just the girl I was looking for" he said smiling I guess I must have looked sad or like I had been crying because he asked the words I absolutely hated "hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing…umm what do you need?" I asked changing the subject

"Oh I was just wondering if we could talk?" he asked

"Umm… yea come on." I said and motioned for him to follow me to my room

**DPOV **

She looked like she had been crying maybe me asking her out would creep her out maybe I should just ask her when she's in a better mood. This is what I thought about as I followed her to her room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked as we walked into her room

I noticed all the unpacked boxes maybe my question can wait "that can wait but all these boxes can't" I said

She looked around and sighed "I know it's a mess isn't it."

"Do you want some help unpacking I can lift all the furniture and things" I said maybe a little too eager but hey If it got me time with Rose then I would do anything

Her face brightened "that would be great." Umm I guess just start anywhere" she said taking her shoes off and setting her things.

I smiled and took my coat off I opened a box that said toiletries and set it on the bed there was a brown paper bag at the top not thinking I grabbed it and dumped its contents out of the bag. I picked up the pill bottle thinking it would be Tylenol or something but when I read the label my eyes widened

_"Yaz birth control" _

I looked beside me where I saw rose laughing why in the hell was she laughing and why does she have this. "Umm Rose what's so funny" I said stuffing the bottle into the bag

Rose snatched the bag from my hands "Relax tour guide it's to regulate my period" I don't know why but I was relieved to hear that.

Rose put on her music and one of my favorite artist came on Rose Mazur she had an amazing voice "you know this singer?" I turned around and asked her

"Yea she's like my idol" she said happily

"She has an awesome voice I love her songs there so true. I like how she does both deep and party songs." I told her "it's just a shame that she partied a little too much" I added

Her smile faltered when she said "yea she definitely screwed up big time" she said while looking away

I just shrugged and listened to the music.

Me and Rose eventually started dancing and mouthing the words into some of her hair brushes when the door suddenly opened we both looked toward the door and saw Lissa and the gang on the floor laughing I looked back at Rose and we both started laughing together.

Once we all could breath Liss said " so is this where you two have been all day?"

All day? I looked outside and sure enough it was already dark

"Yea Dimitri has been helping me unpack." Rose answered

"So how was umm... The chat?" Lissa asked Rose

Rose looked away quickly and out the window "it was alright." Rose yawned "you guys should probably go it's getting late" rose said while walking to open the door what's the rush all of a sudden? I thought.

Everybody left but I decided to stay and talk to Rose. "Soo umm Rose." I said while lifting my hand to rub behind my neck. I was nervous I didn't know how to tell her. "Well I just wanted to tell you…" I didn't get to finish because she cut me off.

"Dimitri I think you're really sweet but I'm not looking for a relationship I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way."

I just nodded and walked out of the door. GOD I'm so stupid what was I thinking that a girl like her would ever go for me she probably goes for college guys I'm so stupid I walked to my room feeling rejected and alone.

**Well what do yall think let me know your reviews help me loads thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

_I know you must hate me but school got ahead of me but hey I only have two weeks of school left but until then I will try my hardest to update regularly _

_Heyyy this story has gotten more than 50 reviews yay!_

_Well here is Chapter 7 _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything _

**RPOV**

I can't believe he was actually going to tell me he had a crush on me I. I knew he did but I didn't think he would tell me dang maybe I should have been nicer.

I sighed but I couldn't be with him not fully it wouldn't be fair to him I sighed then suddenly I saw my phone ring it was my manager Jake "Hey what's up?" I asked

"Rose I know that it's late notice but I just found out myself and I'm so sorry…" he was rambling

"Jake just tell me" I said annoyed

"They are asking for you to perform a concert this upcoming Friday" he said quickly. YES! I get to get out of this school and be me.

"Did you ask if it was okay with my parents?" trying to not get my hopes up if they said no.

"Yea I called them first." Oh yea I get to sing I loved singing in front of audiences I felt like my problems just flew away

"Well then great when do I leave?" I asked knowing it had to be soon to prepare

"Well that's the thing technically you aren't but Rosemarie Hathaway is going to go visit her father while Rose Mazur is visiting the academy for a benefit concert" he said

My smile immediately went away what the heck why here "Why does it have to be here?" I yelled

"It was the only way your parents would let you" he said pleading "Come on Rose it's for the soldiers in Iraq"

"I'll do it" I said not even hesitating if it helped Brian then I would do anything

"Great Rose Hathaway is leaving tomorrow after breakfast and then you'll arrive back at lunch Oh and Rose. Jill and Sydney will also be there you are going to be singing the song you three sang together as the opening song" he said

I had met Jill and Sydney at a Bar they were sisters trying to make it as singer so I had asked them to write and record a song with me and ever since then we have kept in touch the song since then have been huge and it got them there start.

"That's great! Well I have to go I will see you tomorrow" I closed the phone

Well this should be interesting I'm leaving before I even start school well maybe this will give me and Dimitri time apart and maybe he will get over it. I packed all my things that I would need and then I changed into my pj's and thought about my day I hugged Brian jr my panda pillow pet that Brian had given to me our last Christmas and fell to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to my freaking alarm clock I rolled out of bed and just put some sweats on I wasn't going anywhere special and I would have to end up changing later so I put on my converse and grabbed my bag and walked to the commons with my cell phone and my macbook I saw my text from Jake and it said that there would be a car outside the admissions office for me at 10:00 it was 9:00 now so that gave me an hour to eat.

I got some doughnuts and some coffee and walked to our table where I noticed Dimitri was not there. Great now he was avoiding me.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey Rose did you hear Rose Mazur is coming here for a benefit concert this Friday!" Adrian said as I was sitting down "Isn't weird how your name is the same he asked"

I laughed "my full name is Rosemarie but I hate it so I just tell people to call me Rose. And really she's coming well that sucks I'm not going to be here "I say trying my hardest to pull a disappointed act

"Where are you going?" Adrian asked confused and finally noticing my bag

"I'm going to go see my dad for the week" I said nonchalant while taking a bite out of my Doughnut

"Why aren't your brothers going?" he asked curiously

"We don't have the same dad. My mom and dad divorced and later my mom remarried to their dad my step dad and their biological dad" I answered getting slightly annoyed at all the questions

"Ne zaman geri geliyorsun?" Andre asked in Turkish

"Öğle yemeğinde" I answered he smiled

"What are you guys saying I don't even know that language" Adrian shouted

Me and Andre laughed "that's because its inappropriate for the table" I winked at Andre he winked back licked his lips slowly to add for emphasis I decided to tease and bite my lip when I felt some one sit beside me and slam there tray on the table jeeze what's there problem I looked beside me and saw Dimitri looking down at his food angrily

"Hey Dimitri did you hear Rose Mazur is coming here for a benefit concert." Trying to cheer him up he looked up at me with anguish in his eyes and smiled sadly.

"Hey Dimitri doesn't your mom work for her dad do you think maybe she could ask for backstage passes" Adrian asked not even noticing the awkwardness

Wait what his mom works for my dad "your mom works for her dad"

"Yea she's the head chef at his Mansion. I'll ask but I can't promise anything" he said replying to both of our questions

So his mom Olena has been the one to give me amazing black bread every time I stay at my dad's. I was still shocked when someone waved their hand in front of my face.

"Yea ummm my bad what's up?" I asked the table looked at me like I was crazy "What? Sorry I zoned out" I said a little annoyed

"Well anyway Rose is your dad letting you bring your car back?" Mason asked

"lets hope so" I say grinning I love my car (**pic on profile) **I glanced down at my watch and saw it was ten till so looked up and saw everybody "well I have to go see you all Saturday." I said looking at Dimitri for him to let me out of the booth

"You're leaving?" he asked shocked

"Yea I'm spending the week with my dad." I said still waiting for him to move

He got up reluctantly and bent down to and whispered in my ear "Listen rose if your leaving because of me don't do it. I'll back off"

"its not you I just haven't seen my dad in awhile" I whispered back while looking up and giving him a reassuring smile and then I don't know why but looking up in his dark brown eyes that were filled with pain and regret I got on my tippy toes and kissed the corner of his mouth and with that I left. Feeling the sudden shock as my lips made contact with his skin. As soon as I was in the car I reached up and touched my lips 'what was that' I thought its nothing I'm sure

_ I have been feeling really down about my writing I don't really like what I'm writing it seem uninteresting to me. Let me know what you think and give me some good ideas thanks Jas _


	8. Chapter 8

_**I AMM SOOO sorry for my absence but once I got out of school my older brother and his wife had their baby and they moved in with us because my brother was restationed to Kansa(he's in the army) so I had to help them get settled in and help with the baby I'm AN AUNT lol but then our internet went down and we had to wait for the cable to come fix it and it was fixed yesterday but yesterday I had to spend the night at a rehab center to take care of my great grandma (not drug rehab) she broke her leg so I had to help and now I'm finally back home and I can finally put this chapter up that I've had for like 2 weeks lol its extra long and not just because of the song lyrics but I put links of the song on my profile and pics of their outfit up to you should listen to the music of the song while your reading it gives it the effect that I tried and failed to put into the story so check it out. **_

_**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns the characters I just own the plot**_

**RPOV **

As soon as we drove through those very same gates I had passed through barely two days ago I transformed my whole personality to Rose Mazur. As soon as I took my first step out of the car I was surrounded by yelling fans that just so happen to be my classmates. I was bombarded with different things to autograph and camera flashes that I had become so used to. I just walked through behind my bodyguards with my head held high trying to sign as many things as possible and smile and walk forward at the same time. Then I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me to away me thinking it was one of my bodyguards followed relentlessly. I was wrong.

As soon as I looked up to see who my savior was I saw Andre "What the heck really?" I asked

"Yep I know you because you and my mom worked together once so I said that I could get everyone to meet you" Andre replied with a smirk

"By kidnapping me?" I said laughing a little it was actually quite amusing nobody had noticed I was even gone.

"You came willingly" Andre said with a smirk

Then there was a loud boom I turned my head to see running at us my screaming fans and paparazzi I yelped and began to run forward

"come on we'll go to my room" Andre said pointing me to the stairs we had to run fast because they were gaining on us I love my fans I do but without my bodyguards I would either get trampled to death or kill one of them for touching me.

We ran down the hall and then Andre got to his door and started fumbling with his keys "HURRY UP!" I yelled

"IM TRYING!" he yelled barely being audible over the approaching crowd eventually he got the door open right before we were trampled we literally fell in and we were both cracking up at the mini adventure we just had I was laughing on the floor with Andre when I realized we weren't alone in the room I turned my head to see the gang and I saw all their eyes widened in disbelief I was fixing to make a snarky comment of their faces when I realized who I was. I got up and introduced myself

"Hello I'm…." I was cut off by Tasha screaming

"OMG IM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" she shrieked ewww not even two minutes and she was already annoying me

"Ummm yea my name is…" she interrupted me again

"I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR SONGS!"

"Yea thanks I'm…"I tried one last time

"AND YOU'RE LAST ALBUM OMG IT WAS…"

"OKAY! We get it you love my songs can I please introduce myself without being interrupted by your loud squeaky voice." I said between gritted teeth GOD not even ten minutes I'm here and she was already annoying me great my "BIGGEST" fan is the girl I hate the most

She looked at me shocked then nodded furiouciosly

"Well hello my name is Rose Mazur" I said to everybody I said with an awkward wave they just kept staring at me.

"Lissa how is your mom?" I asked trying to seem like I had no idea

"Oh she's great she misses you lots and loves your new stuff." She said

I smiled "wait you know each other" Adrian piped in looking at each of us.

"Yes me and there mom did a duet together." I said he looked at us curiously and looked at me a little longer than necessary and nodded reluctantly.

"Well I better go it was nice to meet you all" I said after a minute or two of awkwardness. I went to Lissa and gave her a quick hug then I went to Andre who wouldn't let go

"ANDREEEEE" I whined "LET ME GOO!"

"NO we never get to see you?" Andre said

"Shall we tell Lissa of our last meeting" I whispered in his ear and he immediately let go. I laughed at his suddenness I waved to everyone who was still in shock I guess and made my way to the door

"Wait are we going to get to talk to you again?" Dimitri asked it was the first time he had spoken. I smiled and nodded toward him.

It was Wednesday and everyone was scattering to get everything ready and I was so busy I hadn't even had time to see anybody of the gang we were all practicing the dance for the entrance when I called for break time I grabbed a water bottle and phone and walked toward the side of the building I sighed realizing that Brian hadn't called or texted me

"Hathaway what are you doing here." Somebody interrupted my thoughts I

I turned my head and saw Adrian Ivashkov I smirked and shot him my man eating smile "nothing much…" I cut myself off realizing what I had just done. SHIT! I just responded to Hathaway

Adrian just smiled brightly "I KNEW IT!"

"Adrian SHHH! You can't tell anybody!" I whisper yelled

"Why?" he asked dumbly

"Did you not see everybody constantly attacking me imagine that every day!"God was he really that stupid

"OHHHHHHH! Does anybody even know?"

He said a little too loudly for my liking

"SHH! Be quiet and yes but only Lissa and Andre" I told him in a hushed tone he needed to shut his mouth or else I some would come

"So your Rose Mazur huh?" he smirked a sexy smirk "hey are you and Andre together?" I shook my head "so then why did your reject Dimitri?" he asked how the hell did he know about that? "Dimitri I and Andre are kind of close?" he answered my unspoken question he nodded for me to answer

"Umm I just don't feel the same way?" I answered trying to act nonchalant I couldn't be falling for him my heart was with Brian

"That's bullshit and we both know it" Adrian said raising his voice "he cares about you why want you just give him a chance" He yelled stepping forward

"Cause I don't feel the same way I don't want a relationship I already have…." I cut myself off looking away me and Brian weren't in a relationship but we knew we wanted to be together or at least I thought I knew. When I looked back at Adrian his eye were widened and they were darkened with anger

"Your already with someone and yet you flirt and practically have sex with Dimitri" he yelled in my face what is he talking about I didn't even kiss Dimitri and he said we didn't do anything. "He lied you two practically went all the way till he stopped because he realized you were drunk!" He yelled

"WHAT!" I yelled "Shit I'm fucked I didn't mean to hurt him"

"Forget Dimitri what about your boyfriend that you cheated on"

"I don't have a boyfriend" I said sighing Dimitri looked at me confused and was fixing to yell at me when I put my hand up in a stop sign "His name is Brian and he not my boyfriend. He's the love of my life but were not together." I said

Adrian took a deep breath and calmly asked "why?"

"2 years ago Brian and I were celebrating our 2nd Christmas together when he got the call telling him that he was to be deployed to Iraq" I said wiping away the tears that dared to fall. Remembering the day

_Flash back_

_ We were at his parents' house Christmas morning I was opening my present that Brian had gotten me I pulled the ribbon and the box fell open and out came a Panda pillow pet I smiled and hugged it close to my chest "Brian its perfect" I said looking up to find Brian was gone I looked around and saw him on the phone out on the balcony I kissed my panda and set it down then I walked out to the balcony and hugged Brian from behind and listened to what had gotten him so upset_

_ "But…But you don't understand I just got… Okay…Yes sir." I said then hung up the phone. He sighed then reached down and held my hands._

_ "Who was that?" I asked kissing his shoulder lightly._

_ He sighed again then turned around in my arms he reached toward my hands and kissed them both softly "It was my commander" I nodded for him to continue he took a deep breath "Rose I have been reported to be deployed to Iraq" he whispered _

_ I gasped no not now! I felt the tears stinging my eyes I pulled my hands out of his "no you can't leave!" I yelled stepping back _

_ "Rose please just listen to me" he yelled back looking at me with frantic eyes. He takes a step forward and crushes me to his chest where I let out a sob _

_ "How long" I ask _

_ "I leave in august" he said tightening his hold on me "I love you with all my heart I hope you know that and when it comes time for me to leave we will deal with it then but until then let's spend as much time as we can together" he said pulling back and looking into my eyes begging me to say yes _

_ "Okay" I said before crushing my lips to his_

I hadn't realized I was crying until Adrian held me close to his chest when I let out a sob "I'm so sorry Rose it's just that we are all so close and I see Dimitri as sort of my little brother and I just don't like to see him get played" Adrian said pulling back

"Its okay I'm sorry I just can't be with Dimitri I just can't" I said pulling back and wiping my tears away

"Don't worry about it okay" I nod

"Breaks over everybody back to work?" I hear someone yell

"I have to go I will see you around." And I turn around and leave before he could say anything else

Wednesday came and went and today was the big day I was in my dressing room and everybody was rushing frantically as the makeup artist did my makeup and the hairdressing was making sure my hair was straight and the dress designer pulled out my dress and was steaming it straight eventually I pulled on my heels and dress and I grabbed I bedazzled mic and I was ready. Then I heard the announcer

"HELLO! St. VLADS! How are yall doing tonight" then I heard a huge roar of cheering I smiled "THAT'S WHAT WE LIKE TO HEAR WELL LETS GET READY AND GET PUMPED STARTING WITH OUR OPENING ACT" he yelled the ran off the stage as the lights turned off and the 3 video screens came on with one of me Sydney and Jill we had previously recorded this video in plan of our opening we were all turned away from the camera and all had on short black Jean shorts and Black Devi vest with a hood and black over the knee boots our hair was wavy and we all had smoky eyes. **(Outfits on profile).**

I looked at Jill who was getting ready to come out from the very back of the stage. She was the youngest of me and Syd so her dress was a little more girly and fun then mine she wore some cute ballet flats and her hair was in cute long wave with a hair band but her makeup was fun and bright **(Pic on profile)** I gave her an encouraging nod and walked to the Left side and I looked across the stage and I saw Syd standing there waiting for her cue here dress was a little more elegant since she was the oldest her hair was pinned back and looked amazing she wore some nice plain black pumps and she still looked gorgeous her eye makeup was more grown up then Jill's and the colors were precise. I flashed her smile and then turned to the stairs that I had to be at top of and wait for my cue. But then I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection.

Unlike Syd or Jilly my dress was a little shorter and came to mid thigh I had Strappy fun heels and my hair was straight and styled to look messy. They knew me well I always swung my hair around when I was up on stage. My make up was smoky and powerful I smiled and

Then I heard our song start playing I quickly ran up the stairs I was a pro at running with heels.

**"Peacock" (disclaimer to Katy Perry) **  
>our video selves started to sing at the same time and they looked out at the audience and the crowd went wild when they heard the song<br>_**(all three)**_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock**_  
>Then Jill came out and sang her first part<br>_Jill_  
><em>Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee<em>_  
><em>_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee__  
><em>_I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_

Then all of us sang the next part_**  
><strong>__**All three **_

_**Come on baby let me see**__**  
><strong>__**What you're hiding underneath**_  
>then Sydney came out from the side of the stage and sang her part the crowd started yelling<p>

Sydney  
><span>Words up your sleeve  
><span>Such a tease  
><span>Wanna see the show  
><span>In 3D, a movie  
><span>Heard it's beautiful  
><span>Be the judge  
><span>And my girls gonna take a vote  
><em><span><strong>All three<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Come on baby let me see<strong>__**  
><strong>__**What you're hiding underneath**_

Then I descended down the stairs and sang my part and my eyes saw the huge crowd jumping up and down to the beat they gave me a big energy boost and I let my instincts take over a sang my song

_**Rose **_**  
><strong>**I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin**

_**(all Three)**__**  
><strong>__**(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)**_**  
><strong>**I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin**

_**(all Three) **__  
><span>__**(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)**_

_**(all three)**__**  
><strong>__**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch**__**  
><strong>__**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**__**  
><strong>__**Come on baby let me see**__**  
><strong>__**What you're hiding underneath**__**  
><strong>__**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**__**  
><strong>__**What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**__**  
><strong>__**Come on baby let me see**__**  
><strong>__**Whatchu hidin' underneath**_  
><em><span><strong><br>**__**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna see ya**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>(Jill<em>_  
><em>_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk__  
><em>_Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss__  
><em>_Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot_

_**(all three**_

_**Come on baby let me see**__**  
><strong>__**What you're hiding underneath**_

_**(Rose)**_**  
><strong>**I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin**

**(all three)**  
><em><span><strong>(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)<strong>_**  
><strong>**I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin**  
><em><span><strong>(all three)<strong>_

_**(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)**_

_[__**Chorus]**__**  
><strong>__**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch**__**  
><strong>__**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**__**  
><strong>__**Come on baby let me see**__**  
><strong>__**What you're hiding underneath**__**  
><strong>__**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**__**  
><strong>__**What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**__**  
><strong>__**Come on baby let me see**__**  
><strong>__**Whatchu hidin' underneath**__****_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock**__**  
><strong>_then my solo came I walked down the stairs that led to the bottom of the stage where I was face to face with my fans then I saw The gang right there in the front row. And Dimitri was there looking at me in awe and lust. I moved my hips with the slower beat.  
><strong>(Rose)<strong>

**Oh my good no exaggeration****  
><strong>**Boy all this time was worth the waiting****  
><strong>**I just shed a tear****  
><strong>**I'm so unprepared**

I have no idea why but I found myself walking toward him swaying my hips sexually **  
><strong>**You got the finest architecture**

I stood in front of him still singing I looked up into his eyes and smirked he was frozen in awe I laid hand on his chest and I trailed one finger down his peck I felt him shiver under my touch why was I doing this again I had no idea but I continued to trail my fin down his stomach and his OMG HE HAD A SIX-PACK I almost fainted but I didn't I continued to sing my song sexually **  
><strong>**End of the rainbow looking treasure****  
><strong>**Such a sight to see****  
><strong>**And this all for me**

I pulled my hand back and winked at him and walked back up stage and danced around with Jill and Syd  
><em><br>__**(all three) **__**  
><strong>__**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch**__**  
><strong>__**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**__**  
><strong>__**Come on baby let me see**__**  
><strong>__**What you're hiding underneath**__**  
><strong>__**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**__**  
><strong>__**What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**__**  
><strong>__**Come on baby let me see**__****_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna see ya**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock, cock, cock**__**  
><strong>__**Your peacock**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna see ya**__****_

_**Come on baby let me see**__**  
><strong>__**Whatchu hidin' underneath**_

The song finished and I ran backstage and changed to my next outfit and red did my makeup this outfit was way more casual and easier to run around in my hair stayed the same and got to change my heels to sneakers I put my Wayfarer glasses. I was probably going to where this for the rest of the night

"30 seconds Rose" I heard someone call I quickly applied the last touches and ran to the stage putting on my gloves and grabbed my breath I let out a deep breath when I heard the guitar come on I walked on to stage and began to Sing

**"Red Lipstick" Kesha**

_Ya can't take your eyes off me, oh  
>Better get your hands off me, I know<br>You find me irresistible but hey  
>Keep it under control<br>I see you offering me again an agian  
>Your, wicked obvious the way your starrin'<br>You, got me wondering what it is?  
>What could it be?<br>Makes me so captivating  
>My sexy hair<br>My vixen eyes  
>No, I really think it's my<br>Chours:  
>Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my<br>Red lipstick!  
>Say you love me in my<br>Red lipstick  
>You wanna touch me in my<br>Red lipstick  
>Can't ignore me in my<br>Red lipstick  
>Works like magic<br>Red lipstick  
>Can't ignore me in my<br>Red lipstick  
>I'm the duchess in my<br>Red lipstick  
>Got cha beggin boy agian<br>When I wear my  
>Red lipstick<em>

_Verse 2:_

_Reds the color of passion of love  
>Got the color of evil and blood<br>Painted on me with such intention  
>Gettin' your full attention<br>Now that I got you exactly where I want  
>I get to tease you baby<br>Now I get to taunt  
>In the nature of my crimson color gloves<br>Feeling the devils lips  
>I got you fucked<br>You've been hypnotized an  
>I'm really sure it's thanks to<em>

I walked of stage and walked towards the gang again but this time Andre grabbed me and pulled me to his chest I smiled and decided to play around with so I turned around and continued to sing I wrapped an arm around him and sang to him_  
>Chours:<br>Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my  
>Red lipstick!<br>Say you love me in my  
>Red lipstick<br>You wanna touch me in my  
>Red lipstick<br>Can't ignore me in my  
>Red lipstick<br>Works like magic  
>Red lipstick<br>Can't ignore me in my  
>Red lipstick<br>I'm the duchess in my  
>Red lipstick<br>Got cha beggin boy agian  
>When I wear my<br>Red lipstick_

And before I left I kissed his cheek leaving a big red kiss mark and walked back to stage.

_Verse:  
>Whatever Rose wants<br>Rose gets  
>I want a man<br>Rose wants you!_

I said while pointing to Andre who was smiling like an idiot 

_Red lipstick  
>Red lipstick<br>Red lipstick_

_Do you want some of_

_Chorus:_

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my  
>Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my<br>Red lipstick!_

_Say you love me in my  
>Red lipstick<br>You wanna touch me in my  
>Red lipstick<br>Can't ignore me in my  
>Red lipstick<br>Works like magic_

_Red lipstick  
>Say you love me in my<br>Red lipstick  
>Just wanna Fuck me in my!<br>Red lipstick  
>Ya can't ignore me in my<br>Red lipstick  
>Works like magic!<em>

_Please baby  
>Stop lookin at me like that<br>Got a little drool right there on your sweater  
>Dude stop!<br>Your freaking me out  
>I'm not really that hot, okay well maybe<br>Hahaha  
>Seriously don't touch me<br>Don't touch me_

_Red Lipstick..._

I Ran off Stage and the rest of the night was really a blur. Until it was all over and I was walking back stage drinking as much water as I could there was an after party and we had to go. But I was just exhausted. Then I saw Lissa and everybody else following with huge smiles on their faces

"HEY!" I said "how did you guys enjoy the show" I said while laughing when I saw that Andre still hadn't removed my kiss from his cheek.

"That was amazing Rose Omg so much fun" Lissa swealed

"OMG ROSE THAT WAS AMAZING I LOVED IT YOU WERE EXCELLENT EVERYTHING WAS AMAZING…"I turned to see Tasha the fawning over me and literally hanging onto my arm "… AND YOU WERE TOTALLY BETTER THEN THOSE WANNABE SINGERS NEXT TIME YOU HAVE A CONCERT YOU SHOULD TOTALLY LET ME SING WITH YOU…" Wait hold on "… LISTEN I CAN SING 'I WANNA SEE YOU PEACOCK PEACOCK' "owww! What the hell she sucks

"ummm are you tone death or something cause that 'TOTALLY' sucked listen I'm sorry but I'm good with Sydney and Jill" I said ripping my arm of from her she looked shocked and nodded quickly and stepped back. "Well anyway guys there are an after party in the Quad for all the celebrities' here if yall want to come."

"OMGEEE THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" Tasha swealed I looked at her

"I'm sorry but I can only bring 7 guest sorry" I told her and motioned for the guys to follow me which they eagerly did.

_**Well there you have it I know I don't deserve it but please review **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

Andre had grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers smirking at me I smiled my man eater smile straight back at him and continued to walk toward the quad there were many photographer taking pictures and asked I we were a couple and we always answered the same "no were just friends" we made it to the quad and the party was in full bloom I told the gang to go on ahead since I had to make my entrance with syd and Jill. I found them and as soon as we walked in there was a huge applause we smiled and nodded our thanks then all of a sudden the music came on and the lights went out and on came the strobe lights. The dancing was in full blast in minutes. I looked around and saw the gang sitting at a booth I walked right over there.

"Well hello there how is everybody doing?" I asked

"Were great Rose this party rocks" Christian said happily and then pulled Lissa to the dance floor I smiled at the cute couple

"Well anybody else want to comment?" I asked taking sitting down

"I love you Rose." Adrian slurred already looking completely thrown

I smiled and laughed at him I noticed Andre was on the dance floor with girls surrounding him I knew he was having a good time along with my brothers who seemed to be occupied Eddie with mia and mason with Jill. I smiled my approval at them they were nice girls. I looked to my right to see a very nervous Dimitri I smiled and I don't know why but I did I put my hand over his fidgeting ones and squeezed.

He looked up at me and blushed slightly "umm hi?" he said

"How do you like the party?" I asked giving him my full attention

"Oh it's great" he said immediately I laughed at his eagerness "umm I mean I don't really seem to fit in." he said honestly I smiled and looked around

"Well it seems you have the attention of about every girl in here" I said to him

He looked around and blushed a deep red "yeaaaa" I said I laughed and pulled him up "where are we going?" he asked

"We are going to get you a girl tonight I said pulling him to the dance floor we got in the middle of the dance floor when Cyclone by baby bash and T-pain came on "okay listen you just play along and after this dance no every girl is going to want to be with you and all the guys are going to be jealous of you" I whispered in his ear and then I turned around and pressed my back toward him grabbing his shaking hands and placing them on my hips. And I started moving my hips to the song.

**DPOV**

I was frozen I couldn't believe this beautiful singer was dancing with me an ordinary guy who was 2 years younger than her.

Suddenly I remembered I was dancing with her and I was as stiff as a board. Somehow I found the confidence and I pulled her hips toward me leaned down so I could look at her.

Her movement felt so familiar she reminded me of someone but I couldn't place who it was. I forgot about all of my thoughts and enjoyed the moment and moved with her sensually.

when the song ended she turned around and cleaned up and whispered into my ear "you're welcome I'll see you around" and with that she turned around I just stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do when suddenly two girls came and sandwiched me and started grinding on me huh? I heard giggling my head shot up to see her she winked at me and yelled "have fun" and I sure as hell was planning on following her advice.

**RPOV**

After dancing with Dimitri I realized it was time for a drink. I walked up to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila I gulped and then I felt a pair of two strong surround me. "Mind if I take a shot with you?" I heard Andre's voice whisper in my ear I smiled and nodded.

After many more shots I was a little bit tipsy and tripping over my feet and laughing my ass off with André over nothing me and André made our way to the table he sat down and pulled me into his lap I giggled and looked at him. He pulled something out of his pocket when I saw it I knew it was ecstasy and I looked at it longingly it had a been a long time since I had any drugs a little wouldn't hurt. He nodded to the little baggie that contained the pills asking if I wanted any. I nodded and opened my mouth. He put in my mouth and I leaned my head down on his shoulder waiting to feel the amazing feeling waiting for the high to hit my system. After about a minute I picked my head up and looked around the lights and colors swirled around then I looked back to André. He smiled a breath taking smile.

Andre looked really hot tonight he smiled at me and then I pressed my lips to his and he replied immediately. I moved myself and straddled his waist and his hands were rubbing my bare thighs how good it felt I moaned into his mouth.

We had been making out pretty heatedly when we heard a gasp. I pulled back and I had to squint to see who it was because of all the lights and colors I could barely see straight when finally my vision cleared. I saw Lissa looking at me with shock. I just giggled at her face she always makes the funniest faces. I looked at the people behind her and saw the entire gang including my very pissed off brothers I giggled again like a retard and tried my hardest not to slur my words "Hi guys. What's up?" I asked slurring crap Lissa would make me leave if she knew I was drunk and rolling.

How I managed to stand up I don't know but I did. I looked around and the world was spinning I blinked really fast trying to slow it down getting a little freaked out when suddenly somebody grabbed my face it was Lissa. "Rose listen to me what did you take." She said slowly

"Umm some X I think" I said grinning like an idiot

"Shit we have to get her out of here before the press gets a picture of her like this." I heard Lissa tell the gang.

What the hell she wanted to take me away no way was I leaving this party was too great. "No I don't want to go." I said with a serious face then busted out into giggles.

I saw Dimitri whisper something in Lissa's ear and she just nodded and looked at me and sighed "hey Rose Dimitri here is going to take to the after party but its super exclusive so you have to be quite when he takes you" she said looking at me whispering secretively

An after party holy crap those are always the most fun I smiled and took Dimitris extended hand he walked forward and when I tried to follow him I fell on my ass I started laughing my but off "I think I may need some help" I said laughing again when suddenly I felt two strong wrap around me I looked up as I saw Dimitri lift me up effortlessly.

"you have to be quite Rose" he whispered in my ear i nodded and leaned my head against him he walked to some exit in the back that I had no idea was there when we went through the door it was dark and desserted no one was there.

I looked at Dimitri and I looked down holy shit he was tall as fuck I looked and noticed his chiseled bone structure his long hair. I took a deep breath and I could smell his aftershave it was captivating

"Your hot" I said aloud not even embarrassed he stopped where he was and looked down

"What" he choked out

"you are hot" I repeated slowly I put my hand on his chest and buried my face in his neck he smelt so good I felt him stiffen as brushed my lips against his neck I smiled at his reaction eventually we made it two a room when we entered there wasn't the hue crowd and loud music I was expecting it was a completely normal room crap they set me up I was about to run out when I felt his arms rap around my waist again

"Oh no you don't you are staying right here" he said and pushed to sit on the bed

I suddenly had a thought I looked at him and grinned "hey why not make it a party for two." I said as I took of my top

His eyes widened and he turned around quickly "Miss Mazur put your top back nothing like that is happening" he said

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him and started kissing his neck nibbling a little as my hands slid down to un button his shirt when he grabbed my hands and pushed me off.

"You what I don't get is you have everything a great life friends family money why are you ruining it by pulling this crap why miss Mazur?" he asked with an angry tone.

"I don't have love!" I yelled back

suddenly thought of Brian and how he was out there risking his life for his country and here I was half naked with a boy a sob came out and I threw myself on Dimitris pillow and cried and sobbed loudly not caring who heard me.

"Miss Mazur are you crying?" I heard Dimitri ask surprised

"What do you think dumbass" I mumbled threw the pillow

"wh-why what's wrong?" he asked stuttering

"Nothing just leaves me alone" I said seriously still sobbing

All I heard was a sigh and a chair creek. I cried and cried thinking of Brian and how much I missed him until I fell asleep.

There was a bright light coming the blinds I groaned and rolled over where I slightly opened my when I saw my clock SHIT! It was 9:30 am I was supposed to be leaving 30 minutes ago I jumped out of bed a little too quickly and the room started to spin.

"Here drink this." I heard Dimitri say and then hand me a water bottle how did I get to his room "Lissa didn't want the press to see you like that." He answered shit they saw me. I took the water bottle out of his hands he seemed a little bit mad what happened what did I do.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"Yes you maybe when you're not high you will listen to me you have the perfect life why are you fucking it up by doing stupid shit!" he yelled getting in my face.

What the hell is this an intervention! "Why do you care?" I yelled back

"Because your young I know what this stuff can do to a you don't deserve to go through that!" he yelled

"well you know what I know what it can do to and you know what you don't know why I do what I do it gets rid of pain the makes me forget the high helps me get through the hard times so you know what back the fuck off I have to go!" I yelled at him remembering I had to leave he had no right he didn't know me he know what my life was like. I put on my shirt and was about to walk out of his room when he grabbed my risk

"What pain?" he asked

"Nothing that you can ever possibly know about next time you want to give me an intervention trying figuring out the facts first maybe that will give you some incentive until then let me go." I said deathly calm as I looked into his eyes he let go finally I was fixing to walk out when I realized how bad it would look to the press to see me coming out of a boys dorm room.

I looked back toward Dimitri who was staring at the ground angrily "excuse me but you wouldn't happen to have a sweat shirt would you." I asked his head snapped up I could still see the anger in there as he gave a sharp nod he went to his closet and he threw me a sweat shirt I put it on and it practically drowned me. I gave him one last look as I threw the hood up to hide my face "thanks for everything." I said and with that I walked out

**DPOV**

Rose Mazur has got to be the most infuriating person I have ever met what did she mean by pain I shook my head and thoughts of her and focused on today, today was the day my Rose would come back and I would start with my plan to win her affection. How I had absolutely no idea. Did she ever say what time she was coming back? I can't remember well she better be back before 5 because that was when I had a picnic plan not for a date it was just a casual date between two friends. I changed quickly and went to go find mason or Eddie to ask when she was coming.

I walked out of my room and walked down the hall they lived about five dorm rooms down from me since we were in the same grade I knocked on the door when mason opened it half asleep. Before I could ask he answered my question

"she should be here around three. " he said I nodded and was about to leave when he spoke again "Dimitri take my advice and don't fall for my sister there's a lot you don't know about her and there's a lot that she is going through and she doesn't need any complications with that. And honestly dude you're a nice guy and I don't want to see you get hurt either" He said with a serious face

I knew he was just trying to help but I wanted to get to know Rose better she was so different than any other girl heck I think I might love this girl. But I just nodded and walked away thinking of how I was going to ask her.


End file.
